


Not until all of him was gone [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addicted!Sam, Addiction, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Challenge: Cake Swap, Community: cakehole_club, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, falling!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark snippet, probably of an alternate season five, in which Sam's demon blood addiction has been transposed onto the blood of a falling Castiel, and there is no hope left.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Whit_Merule]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not until all of him was gone [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not until all of him was gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445168) by [Whit Merule (whit_merule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule). 



> Posted as part of the cakehole_club's cake_swap podfic exchange for angelzfurys.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/all%20of%20him.mp3) | **Size:** 3,12 MB | **Duration:** 3:20min

  
---|---


End file.
